Breathing The Love Of The Devil
by Oceaanne
Summary: Obligé de se battre contre celui qu'on aime. La guerre nous enlève tout espoir d'être réuni. L'un de nous deux doit mourir. Lui ou Moi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en sortira vainqueur. Cette Histoire est mon Histoire, ma véritable histoire ou plutôt La Notre...
1. Introduction

L'histoire appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling  
Merci, de me donner vos avis.  
Très bonne lecture.

Introduction

J'ai beau essayé d'OUBLIER, comment si facilement, je suis TOMBEE dans le doute. RESTER auprès de mes meilleurs AMIS ou tout LAISSER et partir avec toi. Est-ce-que je souhaite réellement oublié le peut du CONTE DE FEE que nous avions vécu avant Se CAUCHEMAR qu'est cette guerre ? Je ne suis pas TIENNE et tu n'as jamais été MIEN. J'aurais souhaité qu'on s'appartienne. Jai essayé de faire semblant que tu ne m'intéressais pas. Mais la vérité est que ton VISAGE est toujours dans ma tête, ton odeur flotte de partout ou je me RENDS … Je te déteste tellement que j'en ai MAL, j'ai l'impression d'être un feu ardent impossible à éteindre, ni à métriser. DEUX ÂMES que TOUT OPPOSE en tout point ne peuvent VIVRE leur AMOUR au grand jour … Du moins pas dans mon monde sous peine d'être nommé TRAITRE et de se faire TUER. Nous ne sommes pas _ROMEO & JULIETTE_ version SORCIER. Il ne sera ni question de poison, ni de s'ENFUIR. Monsieur est trop lâche pour laisser sa FAMILLE faire cette guerre sans lui et je suis trop courageuse pour ABANDONNER mes amis dans cette guerre. JAMAIS je ne n'ai laissé TOMBER mes amis alors je ne commencerais pas maintenant. La leçon du Yin et du Yang dit que deux être DIFFERENTS doivent travailler ENSEMBLE comme le ciel et la terre, la nuit et le jour. Parfois c'est un lourd FARDEAU mais tellement beau quand il se travaille les deux REUNIS. Nous ne ferons peut être jamais équipe…  
_**L**_**UI **_**&**__**M**_**OI.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une petite fille brune aux yeux vert âgée d'a peine 8 ans courait dans le manoir, le plus rapidement possible.

Cette immense maison n'avait pas pour habitude d'être calme, loin de la.

Les rires des enfants y étaient toujours présents.

Soit dans le jardin, près de l'étang, dans les chambres mais cette fois c'était différent.

Les cheveux de la brunette volaient.

Tellement qu'elle était pressé.

Elle tenait serrer contre elle un livre qui dans sa course laissait derrière elle une trainée de poussière accumulée sur le bouquin depuis quelques années.

- Lily, combien de fois vais je le répéter ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pleut dehors, que vous avez l'autorisation de courir partout. Vous allez finir par casser quelque chose.

- Ny ! Je te cherchais. Tu peux me lire une histoire.

- Combien de fois vais je devoir vous le répéter, la bibliothèque n'est pas un terrain de jeu.

- Ny, s'il te plait, fais moi la lecture.

- A cette heure-ci ? Il est bien trop tôt pour compter une histoire ma chérie.

- S'il te plait ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

- Pas maintenant, plus tard peut être. Va jouer avec tes cousins !

- Nyyyy ! Elle regarde l'adulte ses yeux clairs, espérant la faire craquer.

- Lily qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demande un petit rouquin de 10 ans aux taches de rousseur couvrant tout son visage.

- Ny, ne veut pas me lire l'histoire de se livre. Pleurniche la petite fille.

- S'il te plait Ny. Les yeux larmoyant des petits la firent craquer.

- Très bien mais aller chercher Geoffrey et Audrey avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que tout les petits monstres se soient installés sur les canapés, près de la cheminée.

Ny, s'assoie confortablement sur son siège. Tous impatient de connaitre l'histoire. La petite Lilly a plus qu'impatiente aux cotés de ça cousine Audrey, ne bougeait plus.

Edmond et Geoffrey suspendu aux lèvres de la conteuse d'histoire.

Il l'avait eu, et pas qu'un peu. Il avait tout eu d'elle tout.

Cette nuit la, il fait noir, trop noir. Et le froid se faufile dans le châteaux. Jamais il n'y a eu une tempête aussi forte que celle-ci sur le monde sorcier.

La peur règne partout.

Bien qu'il fallait si attendre, notre génération n'a pas eu l'occasion de connaitre cette école en paix.

Nous avons toujours eux quelques choses à combattre enfin surtout Harry, Ron et moi ...

Le retour de vous-avez-qui est pour bientôt, nous le savons tous. Harry le sent plus que jamais.

Mais ce soir, le silence est roi. Comme d'habitude certes, mais à la tombée du soleil, quelque chose dans l'air, rend l'atmosphère effrayante et pesante.

Seul le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrase sur les carreaux de l'école et l'orage qui gronde à l'extérieur, rompt ce calme étouffant.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me promène en pleine nuit pour m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien ...

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps vous répondraient mes trois meilleurs amis. Les éclairs uniquement guident mon chemin grâce à leur luminosité partielle.

J'ai beau être Hermione GRANGER, la miss je sais tout, je me sens souvent comme enfermée dans un royaume sombre, entourer de brume et d'ombre, essayent de m'échapper de quelque chose que je ne peux décrire.

J'en suffoque dans mon sommeil quelques fois à m'en réveiller. Et bien sur après ces sensations ne me quitte plus avant les cours...

J'ai cherché la cause que je ne trouve pas. Et je la cherche encore pendant les intercours.

Mais ce soir, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, mon corps me crie de fuir ce silence de mort.

Je décide de ne pas écouter mon instinct .

Au détour d'un couloir, je sens une présence, je suis suivie.

Je m'arrête puis me retourne. Prête à faire face à cet individu.

Personne dans mon champ de vision.

Malgré que mes pupilles se soient habituées au noir, je ne vois rien.

- Qui est la ?

Le silence me répond alors je me répète.

Qui est la ?

Je sors ma baguette parée pour n'importe quel imprévu.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, qui est la ?

Pendant une seconde je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Ma baguette a quitté ma main, projeté loin devant moi et tombe dans un bruit sec.

Quelle nulle, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Je m'apprête à aller la chercher.

- Très courageux ! En un fragment de seconde, une main éclairé par la lune, tout juste découvert d'un nuage, sors de l'ombre et ramasse mon

bien.

- Il faudrait que tu m'expliques, pourquoi, tu désobéis constamment aux règlements de ton fou de directeur, GRANGER.

Je ne supporte pas qu'on critique les enseignants, mis à part Rogue.

Cela va de soit. De plus mon interlocuteur crache mon nom, comme si rien que le prononcer lui écorche la bouche.

Si le dire pouvait l'anéantir, je serais aux anges. Plus de descendance pour cette horrible famille de sang-pur.

Quoi qu'il a déjà du mettre quelques pimbêches en cloque.

- Malfoy.

Je fixe la pénombre la ou sa main a emporter ma baguette.

Mais je ne le vois pas.

L'obscurité m'entoure. Je ne vois vraiment plus rien j'entends le bruit de ses pas, j'essaie de ne pas lui montrer que je commence à avoir peur.

J'écoute ou il peut bien être mais sans succès.

Je le sens tout autour de moi, je sais que son regard me détaille.

- Mon directeur est aussi le tien et depuis quand mes activités nocturne t'intéresse ? Tu as décidé de t occuper des autres a présent?

Sans faire un geste, mon corps est projeté contre une vitre qui se trouvait sur ma droite.

Mon dos s'arque sous le choque, réveillant une douleur dans ma colonne vertébrale et ma tête.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement qui c'est échappé automatiquement.

- Ah !

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux broussailleux.

Du liquide chaud coule sur ma main, l'odeur de fer parvient jusqu'à mes narines.

Je sens le sang descendre le long de ma nuque.

Je cherche du regard ou Malfoy se trouve, mais je ne le distingue que très peu sous la clarté pale de la lune.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps, j'attends le jour de pouvoir te tuer Sang-de-bourbe ?

6 ans. Six années passées à Poudlard, Six années que nous nous côtoyons et supportons en cours.

Depuis le premier instant ou nos regards se sont croisés, nous nous sommes voués au même sentiment.

Rien n'est aussi fort que la haine que nous nous portons l'un envers l'autre.

Je ne veux pas lui répondre.

Je ne suis pas en position de force évidemment, mais je ne suis pas une soumise et le jour où je me soumettrais à quelqu'un n'est pas encore arrivé.

De plus encore moins à un Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Répond, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ça.

Je reste muette.

- Répond ! Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Je fais mine de vouloir bouger mais mes jambes sont comme statufiées.

- Six ans.

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps de frissonner, je suis terrifiée. Tout mon être me hurle de partir en courant. Mais sans ma baguette il en est hors de question de plus, si moi je ne suis pas armée, lui, l'est et mes jambes ne m'obéisse plus. Sans oublier que je suis une griffondor. Je fais parti des courageux, pas des lâches comme Serpentard. L'orage gronde et un éclaire j'allie. Je ne bouge pas. Malfoy ricane et apparait enfin devant moi. Tout près, trop près. Je sens sa baguette contre ma poitrine qu'il tient de sa main gauche. De sa droite il appuie sur ma carotide à l'aide de son pouce.

- J'ai rêvé tant de fois de toi, dans des scénarios les plus farfelue mais à chaque fois, ils se finissent toujours de la même manière. Et ...

Je peux sentir son souffle sur moi. Il empeste le whisky pur feu. Son pousse droit fait des aller-retour, de bas en haut sur ma nuque et se penche jusqu'à me susurrer à l'oreille.

- A chaque fois, tu meures, très chère Granger.

- Je t'obsède tant que ça ? Tes sentiments à mon égare auraient ils changés ?

- Non Granger, c'est te voir respirer la même air que moi, qui me répugne. Alors il faut que quelqu'un se charge de remédier à cela. J'admet que cette tache me rend joyeux plus qu'autre chose.

Il renifle l'odeur de mon coup comme si j'étais une biche et lui un loup affamé.

- Et qu'est ce que tu empestes, Granger.

- Celui qui sent le plus mauvais, c'est bien toi.

- Ton odeur d'alcool me donne la nausée. Moi qui commençait à me dire que tu ressentais enfin de l'indifférence à mon égard . . . Malheureusement tu dois éprouver des sentiments encore plus fort comme de l'amour. C'est ça tu m'aimes Malfoy? A non mais quelle idiote je suis. Ton chef et ses disciples, ne ressentent rien donc toi non plus.

Il range sa baguette et sa deuxième main rejoint sa gauche : autour de mon cou

- Tes moldues de parents ne t'on jamais apprit à tenir ta longue en présence de personne plus haut placer que toi ?

Il sert ses mains plus fortes, m'empêchant d'en placer une sans ressentir de brulure et de respirer correctement

Granger, Granger,

Chez les moldu qui est le plus important à Londres ?

- La reine, dis avec peine

- Bien, et après elle ?

- Sa famille . L'air commence vraiment à me manquer.

- Ensuite !

- ministre

- Et bien dans le monde sorcier c'est le ministère et mon père travaille justement au ministère. Étant donné que c'est malheureusement dans se monde que tu veux vivre ... Plus pour très longtemps bien sur tu me dois un certain respect. Il est quand même dommage que depuis tout se temps tu ne l'es toujours pas appris.

Il ressert sa prise sur ses mains, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'essaie d'enlever ses mains à l'aide des miennes mais il est plus fort que moi.

Je m'agrippe aux siennes.

Le froid de la vitre dans mon dos, me glace tout mes sens sauf la douleur qui ne fait que s'accroître derrière ma tête.

- Et pour ta gouverne, sale fille impur, j'ai le droit chaque soir à une délicieuse nuit d'amour avec une fille différente. Donc si tu sous-entendais que j'étais incapable de ressentir de l'amour tu te trompes. Je fais mieux je leur en donne.

Je tire une grimasse de dégout. Imaginer Mafloy dans un lit avec des filles est dégoutant.

- Je te répugne fille sale ?

- Comme on dit ... Il vaut mieux ... Une clef qui ouvre ... Toutes Les ... Portes ... Qu'une porte ... qui ... s'ouvre ... à ... tout ... es... les ... clefs. Je ... Me ... Sens ... Pas ... Du ... Tout ... sale ...

Il desserre légèrement sa prise.

J'inspire une énorme bouffé d air comme si s était la fin.

- Et puis l'amour est différant que les rapports sexuels Malfoy.

- Je suis cette clef spéciale alors.

Un rictus en guise de sourire se place sur ses lèvres.

- Mais tu es une clef qui va vers les portes qui s'ouvre avec n'importe quelle clefs alors rien de très glorieux...

Il ricane. Son visage se rapproche de moi, j'en frissonne de dégout. Son nez renifle mes cheveux.

J'entends sa respiration.

Puis il descend jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Hum, je dois donc ouvrir des portes qui n'ont pas encore été franchi ? Serais-tu entrain de me proposer une nuit de baise Granger ? Aurais-tu des envie que Weas-laid ne peu assouvir.

- Malfoy, sang-pur ou pas. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons aux cheveux pratiquement blancs et aux yeux inexpressifs, très peux pour moi.

- Si sa me tente, je peux toujours allée voir un grand père. Tu as tellement de ressemblance avec eux.

Il me fixe sans rien dire. Un sourire diabolique réapparait.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne serais pas entrain d'essayer de t'en convaincre Granger ?

Des vieillards vraiment ? Tu aimes a se points les hommes d'expérience ? J'en ai assez pour t'instruire, petite porte jamais ouverte ...

- N'importe quoi tu me répugnes et arrête de donner l'impression d'avoir tout vécu c'est faux.

J'essaie vraiment de me retirer de ça poigne, je ressens de la douleur de partout.

- J'arrive a te répugner dans se corps et se visage ? Il n'y en à pas deux comme moi.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte comme tu es fade, alors arrête de te susurrer ses mensonges serpent et lâche moi en fin !

- Tu es bien la seule à le dire. Préférer le rouquin, goinfre à pâtes faut le faire. Au moins tu es sur de ne pas te faire déranger pendant tes lectures, un peut de bouf et le tour est joué tu n'entends plus parler de lui.

- Tes passes temps sont toutes comme ça auprès de toi qu'elles s'espèrent se faire sauter par ta petite personne. Pour crier sur tout les qu'elles sont assez ouverte pour passer dans ton lit et prient surement dérober le cœur qu'il n'y à jamais eux en toi.

- C'est fou comme tu peux être vulgaire et fleure bleu en une phrase Granger. Et tu les as si bien analysé ...

Il rit et se moque de moi. Des bruits résonnent dans le couloir d'au dessus.

- Ecoute !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- Ecoute !

- Quoi ?!

Il retire ses mains des ma nuque et s'écarte. Enfin libre ? Je tente de bouger mais la peur doit me pétrifier. Je tends l'oreille pour entendre les pas que j'ai perçu. Des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Rusard n'est pas loin.

- Rends moi vite ma baguette c'est Rusard !

- Suis moi ! Murmure le blond décolorer en se retournant.

- Hors de question, je ne suis pas tes potiches, rend-moi ma baguette tout de suite.

- Vient ! M'ordonne à voix basse Malfoy. Et regarde mes jambes. Je les sens moins lourdes

- Non ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ... Tu m'avais jeter un sort pour que je ne parte c'est vraiment petit. De ta part !

L'horrible miaulement de Miss teigne nous annonce qu'ils se rapprochent de nous un peu trop vite. Me décidant à le suivre. J'aurais été tenter de m'enfuir jusqu'à ma salle commune mais se serpent garde encore ma baguette dans ses poches.

Je me dois de la récupérer Merlin seul sait quand il me la rendrait. En marchant à sa suite, je cherche dans mes poches quelque chose qui est susceptible de m'aider à me défendre si il tente de vraiment me tuer comme il le prétendait tout à l'heure. Je tombe sur un tube qui ressemblerait presque à un flacon de parfum large et assez long. Je le garde en main. Je le suis jusque dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. La porte se referme derrière nous. Je tends ma main paume ouverte, vide devant lui.

- Quoi ? Tu veux des galions d'or ?

- Ma baguette serait un bon début.

- Oh !

Il sourit et cherche dans sa poche intérieure avant de me narguer avec mon bâton magique.

- C'est ça que tu veux, moi qui pensais que s'était découvrir le 7 ème ciel à mes cotés que tu cherchais.

- Malfoy tu commences à me fatiguer. Rends la moi, non d'un hibou ! Rêve pas, je ne veux pas que tu me sautes. Et jamais je ne ferais se genre de chose dans des toilettes tu es répugnant.

- Décoince toi un peu Granger ! Se que tu peux être ennuyeuse. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te la rendrais . . .

Il agite ma baguette devant mes yeux.

- Ne joue pas à ça Malfoy, tu risquerais de perdre.

- Je ne vois pas comment .Sans baguette tu n'es rien. Il s'approche doucement. Je ressers mon point droit qui n'a pas quittée ma poche.

- Si je ne n'étais rien tu ne perdrais pas ton temps avec moi.

- Comment penses tu pouvoir riposter ? A la moldu ? Laisse moi rire.

- Ne me tente surtout pas Malfoy.

- Mais vas y ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi. Je veux bien voir de quoi tu es capable.

Je me rapproche de la porte doucement. M'éloignant petit à petit de lui. Mon sang sèche dans mon dos collant ma haut contre ma peau. Le mal de tête constant se fait de plus en plus douloureux.

Sans réfléchir plus, je sors ma bombe au poivre et lui vise le visage. Malfoy lâche le bout de bois qu'il avait en main quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses mains couvrent ses yeux, il pousse des plaintes que j'ignore. Je me précipite sur mon bien et la récupère. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte en bois des toilettes.

- Tu vois Malfoy, je gagne toujours, même sans magie.

Il pousse un long grognement. Il essaie de se lancer à ma poursuite mais ses yeux flous le rendent aveugle. J'ouvre la porte et me faufile à l'extérieure des toilettes.

- J'oubliais de l'eau et le tour est joué. Sinon au bout d'une heure c'est fini. Mauvaise nuit à toi Malfoy et ne couine pas trop Rusard est par la.

Je regagne la tour des Lions le plus silencieusement et rapidement possible. Pas un bruit. Le feu ne crépite plus dans la cheminer contrairement à mon départ d'un peu plus tôt. Je me rends dans la chambre dans laquelle je dors depuis quelques années maintenant. Je récupère mes affaires de nuit et ma trousse de toilettes. Je traverse la chambre et atteins la salle de bain. J'avale un médicament moldu contre la douleur et retire ma robe de sorcière, mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Je me glisse sous le jet de la douche.

L'eau me tombe dessus me fait un bien fou. Et m'aide à retirer mon haut beaucoup plus facilement sans me faire trop mal. J'enlève mon dernier habit afin d'être enfin complètement nue.

Les goutes sur ma peau m'apaise et me font mal en même temps. La sensation ne m'est pas si désagréable. Tout mon sang sec jusque la teint l'eau à mes pieds. Je lave mes cheveux et mon corps rapidement. Je sors rapidement de la douche. Une fois ma toilette complète je retrouve mon lit. Mes vêtements sale en boule aux pieds de mon lit. Je ne me sens même pas partir dans la nuit noire de mes songes.

- Hermione, allé réveille toi, c'est l'heure. La voix de l'une de mes camarades de chambre me sort de mon petit coma.

- L'heure de quoi Lavande ?

- Petit déjeuné, avant le début des cours, sa ne

te dit rien ?

Je grogne et elle s'explose de rire.

- Tu as une heure.

Je me relève d'un bond, face à une jolie blonde aux cheveux gaufrés et maquillé comme une poupée. Elle est très belle.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé plus tôt ?

- Je l'ai fait mais tu n'entendais rien.

Mon réveil ne m'a pas fait réagir ... Je cours prendre des vêtements dans mon placard et je fais vite ma toilette matinal. En sortant de la salle de bain 10 minutes après en être entré, Lavande est toujours dans notre dortoir, elle retouche son maquillage.

- Toujours la ? Elle me questionne

- Oui, je descends.

Je rage mon bazar et récupère juste mes affaires de cours.


End file.
